Prequel Trilogy alternate ending
by Emperor Ferus
Summary: How the prequels could have ended if there wasn't an original trilogy before it. Begins in the chancellor's office and continues.
1. Arrest of the Chancellor

**A/N: I decided to give up my Mace fic after it got bad reviews, so here's something I hope is better. It will still be a companion piece to "Rise of a Dark Lord" and will serve as an alternate ending to not only Revenge of the Sith, but the prequel trilogy.**

Anakin's heart was racing as his mind moved between the different possibilities of the outcome of what he was about to do, if he came out of it alive. He had no solid plan, as usual, but all he knew was that he could not allow the one man who may have been able to save Padme to die.

He ran from the rainy landing platform into the columns that served as the entrance to the Senate. He could feel the heat of battle several stories above him inside the Chancellor's domed office.

He was still somewhat in shock at what Palpatine, his old friend and mentor, his steadfast confidant when he felt even Obi Wan couldn't understand him, was the worst enemy of the very Republic he governed. The most hated enemy of the Jedi, the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, was none other than the gentle, grandfatherly Chancellor Palpatine who had led the galaxy through the Clone Wars and provided Anakin with valuable guidance for most of his life beyond the Jedi Order.

Yet nothing mattered more than his wife Padme, saving her from his nightmares. Nothing mattered more than stopping the death of the one man who had the knowledge to save her.

He ignored the patrolling shocktroopers and sentry clones as he ran up the flights of stairs, where the all-too-familiar sounds of clashing lightsabers was growing louder.

He heard the glass shattering and a thud as he reached the penthouse of the domed Senate building. Feeling the lightsaber in his hand, Anakin took a deep breath and burst into the Chancellor's office.

Jedi Master Mace Windu had Palpatine backed up into a corner against the open window. As the breeze rushed in from the metropolitan air outside, Anakin approached as Mace said, "You are under arrest my lord!"

At the moment, Anakin sensed nothing but fear, fear of being struck dead, in Palpatine, and sheer malice in Mace Windu, the man who had belittled and held Anakin back as long as he could remember. _No. He will not be trained. Take a seat young Skywalker._

Anakin!" Palpatine turned desperately to the young Jedi entering his office, "I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over!"

Mace did not look at Anakin, but kept his violet blade pointed at Palpatine. "The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost."

He spoke the last three words with slow emphasis, reveling in his triumph over the dark side.

Palpatine's aura suddenly turned from one of fright to one of rage. "No, no, you will die!"

He raised his hands and webs of dark energy spewed at Mace Windu, catching both him and Anakin by surprise.

Mace shouted out in pain as he struggled to remain standing, unprepared for the strength of Palpatine's lightning attack.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine yelled to Anakin weakly as the blue, crackling lightning was deflected off of Mace's saber onto his face. Anakin cringed as he saw the chancellor's face being deeply scarred, his eyes turning from blue to malevolent yellow.

"He... is... the traitor!" Mace grunted as he strained to defend himself from Palpatine's onslaught.

Anakin was totally lost now, looking back and forth between the two foes. He thought of a woman alone in her apartment, her fate in the balance. Then he thought of his master and best friend Obi Wan, who would have died for Anakin.

"I have the power..." rasped Palpatine, his body ravaged by the dark energy deflected back to him, "to save... the one you love..."

Mace held strong with all the aggression of Vapaad until Palpatine relented his attack, leaning back against the windowsill and sighing in defeat.

"Skywalker, what is he talking about?" Mace kept his blade on Palpatine as he looked to Anakin.

 _Now my very relationship to Padme is in danger,_ Anakin realized, furious with the chancellor for giving it away

"What does he mean, the one you love? Does he know something about you the Jedi doesn't?"

Anakin did not speak, but trembled as he stood before them, his knees about to give out. This was the end, no matter who won, he would lose Padme forever, or be cast out from the Jedi Order.

Then he remembered what was really important and said, "Master Windu...I... I have been..." it was harder to say than to think it in his mind, but there was nothing to lose and so much to salvage... "married... for three years... to Senator Amidala. She's pregnant and I've had nightmares she will die."

Mace lifted his blade off of Palpatine slightly as he took this in. His face scrunched as he thought about it, and finally, after leaving Anakin in deadly suspense, replied, "Did he promise you he could save her."

Knowing there was no turning back, Anakin nodded yes.

"Skywalker, the Jedi have healers to make sure she is physically healthy. We will attend to her as soon as we bring this monster to justice. I promise you, he is lying to you. Reach out in the Force, and you will sense it. The Jedi will not let anything happen to Senator Amidala."

Anakin reached out and focused on Palpatine's mind as Mace held the Sith Lord at saberpoint. Behind the old man's promises, there was a malignant sadism, waiting to spring forth as soon as Anakin let his guard down.

Anakin hesitated. Windu was being far more lenient than he'd expected, maybe because he had exposed the most evil man in the universe, but he knew that things would never be the same again.

"Thank you Master Windu," Anakin bowed his head humbly as Mace backed away from Palpatine.

At that moment, Palpatine faced a renewal of strength, hurling deadly lightning at Mace a thousand times more excruciating than before.

This time, Master Windu was caught unprepared and screamed as the energy tore through his body.

"No!" Anakin screamed as he ignited his blade and rushed to help his comrade.

"Power!" Palpatine shouted as his energy bounced over Anakin's blade to hit Mace Windu, "UNLIMITED POWER!"

As Mace stopped screaming, Anakin felt him die in the Force. Darth Sidious then sent his body flying out the broken window disappearing into the city below.

Anakin panted in disbelief and exhaustion as he stumbled, watching Mace fall. He'd never liked the old Jedi Master, and the feeling had been mutual, but he felt a shocking sadness at Mace's death.

On the distant Wookiee world of Kashyyk, Master Yoda dropped his cane and put his little wrinkled hand over his heart, sensing what had happened.

On Utapah, riding away from the scene of Grievous' defeat, Obi Wan Kenobi likewise sensed the death of the most powerful master in the Order, and the peril Anakin was in. He quickly decided that he would leave the rest of the siege to Commander Cody and return to Coruscant immediately.

Turning on Darth Sidious, Anakin held up his saber in an aggressive stance, ready for battle as the old Sith Lord got up to his feet, his eyes burning red and yellow.

"You're a traitor and a murderer!" Anakin yelled, "I trusted you! The galaxy trusted you! I am going to finish this here and now!"

"I admit I am disappointed, Anakin," Palpatine replied, glaring hatefully at the Jedi knight and

chosen one, "I spent thirteen years grooming you from afar to be the perfect Sith apprentice. You had such potential to be a powerful dark lord. Now I fear that potential is wasted."

Anakin stepped forward bravely, not fearing this evil entity before him. If he had to give his life stopping this master manipulator, he would do so gladly.

"I am a Jedi, and I will never turn to the dark side," he replied, staring down his enemy in the eye, "You have failed, chancellor."

"So be it, Jedi," Sidious replied, his long years of patience down the drain, "If you will not turn, you will be destroyed."

He raised his hands and Anakin braced himself for the torrent of lightning that struck against his blue saber. He backed away as Sidious increased the intensity of his dark side energy, causing Anakin's lightsaber to tip dangerously close to his cringing face.

Sidious relented his attack and glowered at Anakin. "You will die today, and then I shall kill your wife, and children, and every last Jedi."

Anakin took the bait quickly, shouting "NEVER!"

He ran at Palpatine, his blade twirling wildly.

Palpatine was forced to retreat backwards from the suddenness of Anakin's wrath. He hurled more lightning at Anakin, but the young man remained firm and strong as he stood his ground.

Screaming, Darth Sidious was forced backwards by his own power, tumbling out the window into the city.

Switching off his blade, Anakin watched the old man fall. He wondered, _Why isn't he landing?_

Then he realized _, he's using_ _the Force to stop his fall._

Anakin knew he had to get back to the Jedi Temple. Then he remembered, _Padme! I can't leave her alone with a Sith Lord on the loose._

He ran out of the chancellor's office quickly towards the stairs, determined not to let any harm to come to his wife and children.

As the Chosen one raced back to his speeder and got in, a deformed, cloaked man activated his comlink hidden inside the main hangar of the Senate, saying, "Execute Order 66."


	2. To Save the One You Love

Padme didn't need the Force or a lightsaber to know when her beloved Anakin was near. She was alone except for Threepio, who now came to her with a tray of tea. Captain Typho was on duty, ready to come in in case of an emergency. Padme also kept several hidden blasters in her 500 Republica apartment, so usually she wouldn't ever be worried.

Except now, when she was responsible for the life of a baby inside her. One she and Anakin would love together, if they made it out of the whole mess of a war.

She didn't turn around when Anakin's speeder landed on the plush balcony overlooking Galactic City, but merely put her tray aside and stood.

"Oh, Master Anakin," Threepio was saying, "how good to... how rude!"

Anakin walked past Threepio and flung his arms around his wife, holding her so tightly in a way that Padme knew something was wrong.

"What is it, my love? What happened?"

Anakin let go and held her at arms' length. He needed her to know more than anything that he would keep her and the baby safe.

"Padme, listen to me. We aren't safe here on Coruscant. The Republic is in danger."

Padme looked back at him alarmed. He had been very stressed lately, from his nightmares of her dying in childbirth and his duties from the Jedi council and the chancellor, but he looked more worse for wear than ever now.

"In danger? From the Sith?"

"Chancellor Palpatine... is the Sith Lord. He tried to make me his apprentice, and killed Master Windu?"

Padme was shocked at the news. "Master Windu is dead?"

"I was there, I tried to stop it," Anakin replied, "he's too powerful for me to face alone."

Padme looked away as she brewed on the situation. She had lost faith in her old political mentor as he had taken excessive powers during the war, but this was too much even for him. Yet, her husband had been there and was telling her, and there was no alternative to believing him.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Most of the Jedi don't know. I told Mace Windu when I found out and he went with a team of Jedi. None of them made it."

"We have to warn the Jedi!" Padme exclaimed, "We have to warn the senate too, before he does anything dangerous!"

"My only priority is to keep you and the baby safe," Anakin replied as he stroked her worried cheeks, "He knows about us, and he's sure to come for the baby if he knows."

"But Anakin, the Jedi..."

"Open up in there!" the voice of a clone trooper said.

Anakin turned and went for his lightsaber, but the door was blasted open and Commander Appo and eleven other 501st Legion clone troopers came bursting into the apartment, blasters raised.

"Goodness gracious me!" Threepio exclaimed.

"Commander Appo, what are you..."

The clones opened fire.

Anakin screamed in fear for Padme as he moved his body in front of her, deflecting the blaster bolts.

Padme reached behind the pillow and pulled out a blaster as the clones were struck dead by their own fire.

"That was too close."

"We need to get you to Naboo right away," Anakin said as he switched off his lightsaber, "You're not safe here, and neither is the baby."

The fortress of the Separatist council was impenetrable, even by the entire Republic navy. It was the prefect structure to hide the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems as they ran from the Republic that had left them, without Count Dooku and General Grievous, essentially defeated.

The Separatist council was assembled in the strategy room, which had a holographic map of the battles underway across the Outer Rim.

Nute Gunray, the Neimodian Viceroy of the Trafe Federation, nervously stood at attention as the projector blinked, indicating a transmission was coming through.

Gunray, like his fellow aristocrats of the Confederacy, was glad that Grievous was dead; he had been a burden and a terror to them. Yet his fear of Lord Sidious was as strong as it had been when they had met, and he had always secretly regretted making a deal with the secret Separatist leader.

The large, hooded hologram of Sidious appeared before the Separatists, drawing their attention.

"What is it, my lord."

"Viceroy Gunray, I am pleased to tell you that Chancellor Palpatine has been deposed. Mace Windu is also dead. I am coming to Mustafar myself."

Gunray blinked in hidden terror as San Hill fainted, caught by Wat Tambor.

"You're... coming here?"

"The clones and the Jedi are fighting among themselves," replied the dark lord of the Sith, "now is the ideal time to strike again at the heart of the Republic and defeat them. Viceroy Gunray, gather all droid forces and prepare to launch to Coruscant. We will leave no life form on the planet alive. Scorch them to the core."

Gunray hesitated, utterly petrified. This was perhaps, if no other time was, too far.

Then again, he was not willing to risk his own life now more than at any other time. If trillions innocents on Coruscant had to die, that was okay.

"Immediately, my lord."

To his aide Rune Hakko, Gunray said, "Recall all droid units in the Outer Rim and prepare the fleet. We're going back to Coruscant! And prepare the landing platform for Lord Sidious!"

On Mygeeto, Ki Adi Mundi led his men into battle against the Separatists.

"Come on," he urged, walking ahead of the clones.

As soon as he was safely away from them, the armored, anonymous soldiers coldly raised their rifles and opened fire.

Mundi was fast to deflect the fire, but was quickly overwhelmed by the heavy ammunition and fell dead on the crystal battlefield.

On Felucia, General Aayla Secura led her troops through the fungus, including two ATST walkers.

Secura stopped as she suddenly sensed an unknown danger.

Commander Bly looked to his men and they nodded, immediately opening fire on the Twilek Jedi. Secure fell dead before she knew what was coming, and the clones fired repeatedly at her corpse, to make sure she was gone.

Stass Allie rode her speeder through the swamps of Saleucami, leading her batallion through the siege.

Commander Neyo signaled for his men to stop, and they allowed General Allie to ride ahead.

The clones instinctively fired, sending Stass Allie's speeder off course.

It landed on the field of battle with a crash, bursting into flames.

"It will be done, my lord," Captain Jak said to the hologram of Lord Sidious in his fighter.

Plo Koon thought his men were firing on enemy ship in front of him that he did not see and could not react in time. His Interceptor was hit by a volley of laserfire and was engulfed in flames as it crashed down into the high rises of Cato Neimodia.

Commander Gree was accompanied by another trooper as they pointed their blasters at Yoda, who stood on the Kashyyyk balcony overlooking the battle.

Before the men could fire, a green blur jumped at them and decapitated them both.

Obi Wan Kenobi flew upwards out of Utapah's sinkhole system in his Jedi starfighter, towards Bail Organa's ship _Tantive IV_ that awaited.

"I want to see the body," said Commander Cody.

As Anakin escorted Padme down the hangar towards her personal yacht, accompanied by Threepio and Captain Typho, his comlink beeped.

Dismayed, Anakin took his comlink from his belt and answered it.

"Skywalker, we need you at the Temple. The clones have turned against us and are attacking."

"I... uhh..." Anakin was at a total loss. He looked from Padme to the distant Jedi Temple, from which he saw smoke beginning to rise.

"Go," Padme urged him, "I'll be safe on Naboo. I promise."

Anakin hesitated, then kissed her on the lips as tight as he could. He took the jappor snippet around her neck and stroked it.

"You are definitely an angel, my love. You belong on the moons of Iego."

Padme managed a smile as she kissed him back. "You're still a funny little boy. Go and fulfill your duty to the Jedi. Your child will be waiting on Naboo."

They immersed in one last passionate kiss and Padme at last let go and boarded the shuttle.

"Take care of her, Threepio," Anakin said.

"Yes, Master Anakin. Good luck."

Typho followed the droid on board as the ramp closed shut.

Anakin tearfully turned away as the golden shuttle lifted off into the night. He could not sense the future in the Force, or whether it would all be all right in the end.

 _Master Obi Wan, if there was ever a time I badly needed your guidance, this is it._

Standing with Yoda and Bail Organa, Obi Wan tapped into their bond and replied _I will be there soon, my friend._

Anakin rushed back to his own speeder, determined to get to the Temple quickly.

"Great danger, I sense in the future," Yoda warned Obi Wan and Bail, "the dark side, at its strongest it is. Survive, the Jedi Order may not."

"The future is always in motion," Obi Wan reminded him, "the prophecy may yet be fulfilled."


	3. Siege of the Jedi Temple

The younglings of the bear clan were hiding behind chairs in the Jedi Council chamber. The sounds of lightsabers batting against clone trooper blaster fire rang throughout the tall, sturdy Temple that had stood proudly for a full millennium.

Every one of those children knew what was at stake, including their lives. They'd been drilled before and their fear was present, but not as strong as their desire to help their elders as the clone troopers stormed the place they'd all learned to call home.

Sors Bandeam stood in front of his fellow Younglings, watching the entrance intently.

The clone troopers were advancing quickly through the Temple, yet another, more powerful presence was making its way through them.

At last, the council chamber entrance opened to reveal the cloaked figure of Anakin Skywalker.

Pleased, Sors stepped up to the towering figure and bravely spoke up.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Anakin threw back his hood and ignited his lightsaber. To the children he said, "Stay in here with me. I'll protect the lot of you."

Down below, dueling instructor Cin Drallig fended off a horde of white and blue uniformed troopers, deflecting the blasts with his lightsaber.

Soon, more soldiers flooded the room and Drallig was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

The _Tantive IV_ landed on a side hangar leading into the Jedi Temple. Commander Fox led a small unit towards the docking ship as the ramp revealed the figure of Senator Bail Organa.

"I'm sorry, sir," Fox said right away, blaster pointed at Bail, it's time for you to leave."

"And so it is," Bail replied simply.

Just then, a green blue came flying out the hatch of the ship and sliced down Commander Fox and three nearby troopers.

As more men came into the fray, Obi Wan emerged from the _Tantive IV_ as well, waving his blue blade in the night.

Bail drew a small pistol and joined the fight as best as he could as the three of them headed into the battle stricken Temple.

 _Oh Anakin, I'm glad to sense that you are all right._

Obi Wan felt his former pupil respond in the Force, up in the high tower that was now in flames.

"Move quickly, we must," Yoda urged as he beckoned them forward.

Obi Wan deflected clone trooper fire as he proceeded into the battle inside the temple. To his dismay, he found many Jedi bodies lying on the stately floor and the columns crumpled on top of crushed Jedi. In front of him, he saw Coleman Kcaj fall, followed by Jedi Knight Tru Veld.

In her meditation chamber, Master Shaak Ti sat deep in thought as she surveyed the situation. The dark side was close to winning, Master Ti sensed, but there was still hope.

She knew she herself would not survive, and thus did not return from her meditative state as a clone trooper entered her dimly lighted chamber and fired into her back.

Standing defensively in front of the Younglings, Anakin eagerly waited as his former battalion entered. He had no qualms as he cut them down with his blade, slicing off their heads and limbs, or just stabbing them. They had nearly killed Padme and they were threatening everything he'd come to value; the Jedi and Republic.

 _Come on Obi Wan, old buddy._

On Mustafar, the leaders of the Separatist council knelt on the hot platform as Sidious' shuttle descended from the black toxic clouds.

In orbit of Mustafar was the fleet of Trade Federation battleships around the droid control ship with officers stationed aboard.

A shiver seemed to pass through the backs of each of the council members. Poggle the Lesser's wings were fluttering more wildly than usual, and Gunray's face had turned from green to pink, his robes camouflaged with the lava backdrop.

The hiss of steam emitting from the shuttle's engines was drowned out by the roaring lava below and erupting volcanoes.

Four red robed guards came out of the shuttle first, carrying heavy pikes. Then, the cloaked man himself emerged, most of the Separatist leaders never having seen him in person.

"Lord Sidious," Gunray said, "what an honor."

"We can dispense of the pleastantaries, Viceroy," Darth Sidious said disgustedly, "I am here to kill you all."

Gasps rang out among the Separatist council as Gunray backed away and sputtered, "But... but my lord. Why?" He raised his hands to try and reason with the psychopath before him.

"You have all outlived your usefulness," replied Sidious, a smile upon his deformed lips, "I will command the operation myself. Now that you are no use to me, there is no reason for you to live."

"PLEASE!"

The council of aliens erupted into screams as Sidious hurled deadly lightning at them, drawing out their deaths with sadistic pleasure.

"No! Please!"

"PLEEEAAAaSssssE!"

As Anakin led the Younglings down the corridor of the Jedi Temple, the numbers of clones storming the stronghold was beginning to dwindle.

All he wanted at the moment was to get to Obi Wan, relive the guidance of his truest friend and mentor that he badly needed.

He sensed his old Master, along with Yoda, fighting through the ranks of clone troopers, trying to reach Anakin as much as he was trying to reach Obi Wan.

He swung his blade against the fire coming from the staircases and corridors, determined not to allow the Younglings, who were putting up such a brave front, to be hurt. Especially because he was partially responsible for the catastrophe, in failing to finish off Sidious during the Senate duel.

As he protected the students, Anakin promised himself that he would finish the job. No, he couldn't allow thoughts of revenge or malice. Those thoughts had come close, at Palpatine's goading, to bringing him to the dark side. What horrors could have happened at his own hand...

"Anakin!"

A sudden surge of joy rushed through the young Jedi as he turned to find Obi Wan rushing towards him.

"I take it Grievous is destroyed?" Anakin was grinning now, his master's presence providing all the encouragement he needed.

"Burnt to a crisp," Obi Wan returned the smile, looking despite the horrors before them more relaxed than in months. Perhaps because he knew Anakin was all right and not in danger of turning to the dark side. "And you, are you well?"

"As good as I can be right now," his former Padawan replied as they guided the Younglings towards the hangar, where an evacuation gunship was awaiting.

The Younglings all raced to the gunship where a Wookiee Padawan named Gungi was waiting to pilot them far away.

As the kids departed safely, Anakin turned sadly to Obi Wan, his relatively good mood replaced by one of remorse.

"Master, I promise it wasn't my fault, but Master Windu..."

"I know, Anakin. I sensed it as it happened, just before Commander Cody opened fire. Apparently the chancellor told all the clones to fire on the Jedi."

"Master, listen," Anakin hoped that of all people, Obi Wan would understand. "Everything that happened... the attack on the Jedi, the chancellor, it's all my fault."

Obi Wan placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. Outside the Temple, dawn was beginning to break out of the skyscraper filled horizon.

"Anakin, Palpatine manipulated all of us. Not just with the war, but for many years. He hid himself from the Jedi for decades. He must be a powerful dark lord."

"No, it goes deeper than that," Anakin replied, "I went to him, for help, and he almost..." It was painful to think of let alone say aloud to the man who he trusted most. "He almost succeeded in seducing me."

"I knew having you spy on a potential Sith Lord would have great risks," Obi Wan told him, "but you pulled through in the end, Anakin. You proved stronger than the darkest temptation."

"But Master, listen, there's something important I need to tell you. After I killed Dooku, I started having nightmares. The chancellor, he told me he could help me."

"Nightmares?" Obi Wan had known something was wrong after the duel with Dooku, but this was news entirely. How had he not sensed greater trouble? "About Padme?"

Anakin startled, caught off guard by the name. "Master, listen..."

"I've known the whole time," Obi Wan gently raised a hand, "I'd have kept it a secret if you'd told me, and I could have been of help had you told me of her pregnancy."

Anakin felt both nervous and relieved that the burden was lifted. "She's everything to me, Master. I don't want her to die."

"Anakin, you have a duty to the Jedi, and the Republic. As the chosen one, it is up to you to stop Darth Sidious and ultimately bring down the Sith. I will look after Padme on Naboo, and see to it your child is delivered safely."

Before Anakin could reply, a wave of darkness was cast over the temple, and the entire planet.

"I sense..."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan groaned as the Separatist fleet appeared in orbit of Coruscant.

The bombs began dropping, and the two Jedi rushed to meet with Master Yoda in the briefing room, anxious to proceed with ending the war once and for all.


	4. Palpatine’s Master Plan

Yoda had already gathered any surviving Jedi he could find and assembled them in the Temple's briefing room, where the holotable displayed a map of the nearby area of Coruscant. Beside him stood Senators Organa and Mothma of Alderaan and Chandrila .respectively

"Any Jedi pilots, we need," Yoda was saying as Anakin entered, "A challenge, taking out the Separatist's main battleship, it will not be. However, with Lord Sidious in command, in grave danger we are in."

"I have summoned as much of Alderaan's local militia as possible," Bail spoke up, "I have asked all loyal senators to do the same. Hopefully we can keep the clone and droid armies occupied long enough to take out the Sith Lord."

Anakin looked expectantly at the small Jedi Grand Master as Yoda turned his ancient gaze to him. "Young Skywalker, your ultimate test, this will be, as the Chosen one. Very few here have a chance against the dark lord. Your power, badly needed it is."

In another lifetime, Anakin would have found a savage pleasure at Yoda's admittance of his true skill in the Force, especially after being held back by Obi Wan and the Council. Yet he was a man now, a mature Jedi Knight with a duty to the order, the Republic and Padme.

He merely bowed to Master Yoda and replied, "I will not back down from my duty, Master Yoda."

"Jedi, get to your starfighters, you must," Yoda commanded, "accompany Skywalker, I will. Senators, prepare your ground soldiers."

It dawned just then on Anakin as everyone rushed to their positions that he had never as a Jedi or Padawan, been alone on an assignment with Master Yoda. Like Windu, the green alien Jedi had never quite liked or trusted Anakin, nor had Anakin particularly felt inclined to Yoda. But now, Yoda was placing the fate of the Jedi in his hands, and despite his determination to stay focused, he could not help experiencing a certain satisfaction.

As the Jedi and Senators rushed out towards the hangar, Yoda hobbled over to Anakin on his wooden stick, looking up at the young human Jedi.

"Young Skywalker, elsewhere, I sense your mind is."

Anakin flushes, ashamed but also indignant. _Is he just keeping an eye on me?_ "My... visions, that I told you about... I'm afraid of them coming true. I don't know the extent of his powers." There was nothing to lose in being honest, with the stakes this high.

"Not allow harm to come to her, Obi Wan will," Yoda said, "Your child, healthy it will be."

Anakin could not believe his ears. He stared back down into Yoda's gaze of wisdom, wondering why he hadn't been expelled.

"Master Yoda..."

Yoda waved a wrinkled hand. "Suspected, I did, on Geonosis. Confirmed it was, when you came to me with visions."

"Master, I love her, and she is more important to me than anything."

"For now, let that aside, I will, with such a grave threat."

 _A shame, that the Jedi are still lying to you, and you still believe them._

Anakin activated his lightsaber, his soul trembling, as a chill ran through the ruined Jedi Temple.

"He's here, but he can't be. He's commanding the Separatist invasion."

"Lord Sidious, your trickery, fool us it will not," Yoda looked around the walls as he likewise felt the serious tremor in the Force.

"Master Yoda, this is not trickery, merely a display of my power that will be the death of you."

Anakin nearly screamed as the cloaked man appeared in the doorway. His deep cowl and robe were black, and his gnarled face was nearly obsured save his corrupted eyes.

"You won't get away again, Palpatine," Anakin snarled at him, charging with his lightsaber.

Palpatine did not move out of the way, but as the blue tip ran through his chest, it did not leave a wound not did it experience the sensation of his flesh.

Anakin found his rage and frustration growing, and pulled his blade out.

With a roar of pure hatred, Anakin swung his blade towards Sidious' neck, and cut through.

His blade passed through the dark lord without making contact.

Sidious laughed, raising his hands.

Deadly lightning came at both Anakin and Yoda, one streak from each hand.

While Anakin caught the deadly energy on the tip of his saber, Yoda raised his green, wrinkled hand and absorbed the crackling lightning in his palm.

In fact, Sidious stood inside his private chamber of his Star Destroyer _Eclipse,_ concentrating intently. He was knowingly sacrificing much of his energy in projecting himself to Skywalker, but he needed to ensure the Sith had a future.

If he was going to die, he needed to ensure that peace did not return to the galaxy, and Skywalker was the one who would wreak havoc across the galaxy.

"A trick of Sith sorcery, this is," Yoda said, drawing and activating his small green blade, "Harm us, you cannot."

"Oh," Sidious laughed mockingly and feigned a tone of concern, "but what about your poor precious Senator on Naboo? If I can appear to you, I can appear to her and nobody can protect her."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

All rational thought evaporated from his mind, Anakin flung his lightsaber towards Sidious. It flew right through him and bore a deep hole in the wall behind the projection.

A cackling followed as Anakin summoned his blade back to him. Sidious disappeared as the terrified Anakin deactivated his saber and grasped his head with utter panic.

Turning to Master Yoda, Anakin said, "I have to go to her, on Naboo. Padme's in terrible danger."

"No!" Yoda glared up at the chosen one, "Trust in Obi Wan, you must. Sidious is only trying to distract you with empty threats."

"I don't care!" Anakin began to run to his starfighter, where Artoo was faithfully waiting.

Inside the old Lake Country villa, Padme was escorted into the delivery room by her handmaiden Dorme and Captain Typho. Obi Wan and Threepio followed close behind.

"I'm sorry Anakin isn't here, Padme," Obi Wan smiled ruefully as the medic gently set her down in bed, "I know you'd rather him be here for the birth of his child than old Obi Wan."

Padme smiled sadly as the medical droid entered. "I would never want him to abandon his duties for me. I of all people understand the pressure he is under." Obi Wan couldn't help but notice that her tone had changed slightly to accusatory, and he wondered whether it was towards him or the Jedi council.

The moment passed and Threepio asked, "My lady, is there any way I might be of help?"

"No thank you, Threepio."

All of the sudden, a menacing shadow passed over the room, and Obi Wan felt a deep, malignant tremor in the Force.

The floor creaked and a man entered. Chancellor Palpatine this time did not appear as his deformed, Sith self but wore his red chancellor's robes and his signature benign smile that matched his warm eyes.

"My dear Senator, I just want to say congratulations on your child," Palpatine said.

Obi Wan was caught completely by surprise, but long-ingrained Jedi calm allowed him to recover quickly and ignite his lightsaber, holding it in a classic Soresu stance.

"What are you doing here, Chancellor?"

Padme screamed at the same time and Typho drew his blaster. The doctor and Corde hid behind the bed in terror.

"My dear Master Kenobi, I merely came to visit my former queen and Senator. There is no need to be afraid." Palpatine raised his hands innocently.

Padme panted wildly, struggling to get up in her delicate condition.

"You... creature..."

Obi Wan stepped backwards slightly in caution, entirely ready to fight and die for Padme and her children.

"How did you get here? I sense you on Coruscant, leading the Separatists, but also here."

Palpatine's smile turned into a frown and his image changed into his true self, his face and eyes reflecting his pure evil and a black cloak draped over him.

"You will never understand the power of the dark side, Jedi. I will take the child and kill your Precious Senator."

Behind Obi Wan, Typho, Corde and the Doctor each reached for their throats, choking simultaneously as Palpatine choked them with the Force.

Yoda Force jumped in front of Anakin, holding up a hand to stop him.

"Skywalker, fall into the trap you must not!"

 _Anakin, help me!_

"But I sense him there!" Anakin was furious now as he glowered down at the one who had long repressed him, had at first denied him training, "He's going to kill her! I'll kill him! If she dies.."

"This is why attachments, Jedi must not have!" Yoda's raspy voice hadn't seemed capable of projecting itself so loudly, "Your duty, come first it must, before your personal feelings."

Anakin, without thinking of anything but the girl whom he'd fallen in love with in that junk shop, activated his lightsaber threateningly.

"Get out of the way, Yoda!"

Yoda raised his hands in preparation for a confrontation. "Allow you to abandon the Republic you swore to defend, I will not."

This was the last straw. With an animal yell, Anakin brought his lightsaber down as Yoda Force pushed him onto his back.

Consumed entirely by his emotions, Anakin leapt to his feet to take out his anger on the Grand Master.

Outside the Temple and throughout the city world of Coruscant, the threeway battle between the Republic, Separatists and Empire raged on, causing building after building to burn and topple.

The mighty capital that had stood proud was crumbling apart.


	5. Projection of the Dark Side

On Naboo, in the otherwise peaceful Lake Country villa, Typho, Dorme and the Doctor lay dead on the floor as Obi Wan stood protectively in front of Padme's bedside.

Darth Sidious ignited a red hellish blade, laughing as he approached the Jedi. Padme gave a grunt as she experienced a contraction.

 _Stay strong,_ Obi Wan silently pleaded her. He glared at Sidious as the Dark Lord came forth.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, hopelessly optimistic to the end. You will soon know the true nature of the dark side."

Obi Wan was nearly knocked off his feet by the Emperor's first blow. He narrowly dodged the lightsaber, moving his own down to meet it.

Palpatine's next attack nearly got him in the chest, Obi Wan strained from the effort t avoid it.

As the Jedi and Sith Masters locked blades, red and blue crossing over Padme's bedside, Sidious snarled at his Jedi enemy and said, "All I have to do is wait for the baby to deliver right into my grasp."

Obi Wan was unaware of himself as he reacted with rage, a sensation like never before. Yelling out, he struck his blue blade towards the cloaked dark lord. Sidious twisted, then jabbed at Obi Wan. The Jedi Master cried out in shocking pain as the saber ran across his torso.

"Obi Wan," Padme meekly groaned, desperately wishing for her blaster.

Obi Wan was unable to recover in time. He was blasted onto his back by the rampaging Sidious, too weak to regain his footing before Sidious loomed triumphantly over him.

Anakin was entirely consumed by his sheer rage and desperation to keep Padme safe. Crying out at Yoda, he once again brought his blade down on the little Jedi Master.

Yoda again raised both hands and Force-pushed Anakin backwards.

"Worse for yourself, you are making this," Yoda said furiously, drawing his lightsaber as Anakin returned to his feet, holding up his lightsaber in both hands, "Do not make me punish you more severely."

"Just...yaaaahhhh!" Anakin couldn't speak intelligibly as flashes of Sidious looming over Padme's bedside ran through his mind.

He could see the hooded Sith, taking the baby, crushing the life from his beloved angel, stepping over Obi Wan's body as he departed with the crying bundle.

It was solely Yoda that was stopping him, was keeping him from protecting his wife, no,his family, from the fate that was looming over the horizon.

As the Gungan armies led by the newly rechristened General Jar Jar Binks landed on Coruscant's town square, the Neimodian troops rushed to meet them.

Admiral Ackbar led the Mon Calamari fleet against the vulture droids in space as they battled it out. Battle droids and clone troopers resumed their usual battle outside the Temple, where Yoda and Anakin continued to duel.

"Skywalker, stop this you will," Yoda commanded, as close to enraged as he could get. The stakes were this high, yet the boy was allowing his personal feelings to lure him into a fatal trap.

"You never wanted me to succeed! You set me up to fail, and lose her!"

Blue against green as the two warriors clashed again and again. The visions would not relent as Anakin saw what he believed was happening to Padme.

"Jedi fool," Sidious gloated, glowering at his beaten enemy with wantonness, "You have been brainwashed all your life to a cause that serves no purpose except to maintain peace. What good is peace for the galaxy, what good is democracy without a strong leader to command. I will be that leader."

"You will...never...extinguish...hope..." Obi Wan grunted as he writhed on the tiled floor, the wound searing across his body, "The Chosen One... will defeat...you..."

He just wanted to die, knowing he'd failed Anakin, Padme and their offspring. There was still a hope that Anakin, if no one else, could overcome the evil Sith ruler once and for all.

"I have my own plans for young Skywalker. Unfortunately for you, you are not an asset to me. Goodbye, Master Kenobi."

Sidious let out a prolonged cackle and raised his glowing blade of hell, his yellow eyes piercing Obi Wan, who did not have the strength to lift the saber in his own defense.

Just then, an unknown force pushed Sidious' figure against the doorway, away from Obi Wan and Padme. Obi Wan could immediately sense the presence from beyond the grave, it was one he knew well, but Sidious did not.

With a growl of frustration, Sidious came forth again, but stopped as he saw a glowing, ghostly figure behind Obi Wan. Padme at that moment fainted from exhaustion as the contractions went on.

"Qui Gon Jinn."

It was only the appearance of Obi Wan's late Master that allowed him to turn around and prop himself up on his elbow and arm to see the wise figure who had returned somehow from the Netherworld.

"There is yet a great many mysteries you do not understand of the Force, Sheev Palpatine," Qui Gon regarded the monster with the golden voice that Obi Wan heard in his mind every day, yet had not experienced in thirteen years, "It is your arrogance that blinds you from what you seek."

"I do not fear the Netherworld," Sidious snarled, yet unable to hide his fear in the Force, "You are no threat to me."

Aboard the _Eclispe,_ Sidious was nearly ready to collapse from the effort of projecting himself across the galaxy. He sensed a grave disturbance, one behind Qui Gon that threatened to be the end of him.

As Anakin once again prepares to charge at the small Jedi warrior before him, a warm, glowing feeling went through him as his vision of death evaporated and was replaced by the long forgotten yet never leaving presence of Qui Gon Jinn. He was there now, watching over both Obi Wan and Padme, not allowing harm to come to them, and by extension, to Anakin.

The traces of darkness disappeared and Anakin switched off his blade in shame. In consolation, Artoo hovered over to his master, beeping softly.

"I am sorry, Master Yoda," Anakin panted with embarrassment, "I forgot myself."

Yoda sensed the change in the young Jedi and deactivated his own blade. He would not let his guard down, but knew that Anakin still had a job to do.

"Hurry we must, to confront Sidious, before he can manipulate anybody further."

Obi Wan struggled to his feet as Qui Gon glided with grace towards Palpatine.

"You misguidedly seek immortality with the dark side, looking to rule forever. You and your master both failed to realize that the true secret to living beyond death is to use it for selfless reasons. Unlike you, I have kept my conscious self with the purpose of training future generations in the Jedi way."

Palpatine let out a snarl and aimed his free hand towards the bedridden Padme. Qui Gon Apparated in front of her and absorbed the lightning in his body.

Obi Wan retrieved his blade and, more emotionally charged than he'd been since he'd seen Qui Gon mortally wounded on this same planet.

The Jedi Master brought his lightsaber down through the transparent Sidious. The Sith Lord laughed as the plasma slashed through the floor, sending sparks up around them.

The unconscious Padme stirred as Obi Wan stood in front of her.

"You're wasting your time and your energy, Palpatine," Qui Gon said, "Your power is not unlimited."

On the _Eclispe,_ Sidious strained in exhaustion from the effort of keeping up the projection. Sweat came down through his black hood onto his wrinkled face.

Droid fighters fired against ARCs as the battle continued outside. Sidious broke his concentration from the self illusion on Naboo and concentrated on the battle, employing the tactical battle meditation he had mastered.

Obi Wan switched off his lightsaber as the illusion vanished.

He turned to Qui Gon, who shimmered amidst the medical room, at last fully able to appreciate the presence of his deceased Master. His fear and worry was replaced by a youthful joy that reminded him of the bond he had shared as a youngster with the elder Jedi.

"Master, you're here. Before me, in the flesh."

Qui Gon allowed a chuckle. "Not in the flesh exactly, Obi Wan. I have come from the Netherworld of the Force as a spirit."

"It's never been done before. How?"

"I learned it from the Whills. Generations of Force users have sought to preserve their lives, but they have failed to realize that to succeed in living on, they must have unselfish motives. I am able to appear to you now not because I mastered immortality, but because I wished to be able to pass my knowledge on."

Obi Wan was utterly amazed at what he'd heard and at the presence of Qui Gon. He remained speechless until Padme was aroused and gave a groan.

"Padme, it's all right," he said gently, "It's just me."

"Obi Wan, is Anakin all right?"

"Yes, Padme. I can feel it."

Padme let out a small satisfied smile and groaned again. "I feel it... coming..."

"Save your strength," Obi Wan implored as he got onto the end of the bed.

"I... ahhh!" Padme cried out all of the sudden as a push came through.

"It's all right," Obi Wan assured her, "I know you'll make it through this."

As before, two Jedi starfighter soared across the aerial battlefield of Coruscant, only now, it was Yoda who flew alongside Anakin in a green ETA 2 Interceptor, rather than Obi Wan, and Anakin and Artoo were finding no fun in the situation.

Yoda's Fighter was especially designed to accommodate his short height and there was no astromech droid in the socket. The aged Grand Master relief solely on his flying and Force skills as he battled through the enemy fighters on both the sides of the Republic and Separatists. Fortunately, their enemies were firing on each other which made it easier for the two Jedi to make their way towards the _Eclispe._

"I sense him up there," Anakin said from his cockpit as they streamed past hails of multicolored laserfire, "Waiting for us."

His rage intensified as he sensed the Chancellor anticipating his arrival, with more pain and torture in store.

"Remember, allow him to manipulate your mind, you cannot," Yoda said from the radio, "An independent being you are, immune to outside control."

"I understand, Master Yoda," Anakin replied as he dodged a blast directly from the _Eclispe, "_ Hang in there, Artoo, it's going to be rough."


	6. The Circle of Life

The entrance to the _Eclispe_ was wide open, waiting for Anakin to fly right through. It reminded him of a the mouth of a Sarlacc, its jaws waiting to lure prey inside.

Steering the yellow ETA2 Interceptor towards the Star Destroyer, Anakin decider he was not the prey. He was the predator.

With Artoo aiding him in piloting the starfighter, Anakin took his anger out blasting down any fighters in his path. He could sense Padme on Naboo still, and while she was not in danger, she was in pain, terrible pain.

 _What if she doesn't make it?_

Anakin knew he had to finish this quickly so he could go to her before it was too late.

Speeding up, Anakin felt the vibration of his fighter's engine as it approached the hangar of the _Eclispse,_ which was surprisingly vacant except for a stationed battalion of orange and white armored clone troopers.

"Artoo, return to the battle and help Master Yoda," Anakin commanded his astromech droid as he opened fire on the clones below, blasting several square meters of the _Eclipse'_ s hangar, "This is something I have to do alone."

Artoo gave a hesitant, reluctant series of whistles. Anakin allowed the mechanical affection from his artificial friend to fill his heart and ease the aching gnawing at his soul.

"Yeah, I will be careful, little buddy."

As Anakin entered the hangar amid a storm of blasterfire, he raised his gloved artificial hand, halting the dozens of blaster bolts in midair as his Jedi starfighter remained hovering.

He willed the shots to return to the clones who fired and one by one, the suits of white armor dropped dead on the hangar floor.

"It's time to make them all proud," Anakin said as he hovered down to the hangar floor, "Mom, Padme, Obi Wan..."

The starfighter touched down and Anakin took s breath as he felt the presence of the Sith Lord growing stronger.

"Artoo," Anakin climbed out of the cockpit of his fighter and grasped his lightsaber from his belt, "Go out there and help the fighters. You shouldn't stay around here for any reason."

Artoo gave out a meek beep and began to lift off.

"May the Force be with you too, buddy," Anakin said solemnly as the starfighter returned to the space battle outside.

Anakin closed his eyes to get a feel for where Sidious was, and immediately sensed his body location. He strode off to the nearby deserted, sinister corridor whose aura was tainted by the dark side.

Anakin allowed the blue blade of his saber come to life, providing a glow to guide him through the pitch black corridor.

As Anakin braced himself for the duel that was to come, a loud, familiar laughter filled the corridor.

As the traces of Sidious filled the corridor, Anakin sensed as though the _Eclipse_ was taking him far out of the battle into another dimension controlled by the dark side.

His vision switched to a delivery room on Naboo.

Padme was crying out in pain as Obi Wan gently said, "Come on Padme, you can do this. Push!"

"I...CAN'T!!!"

"PADME!"

Anakin's bones weakened and he dropped his lightsaber on the floor as he grasped his pounding head in both hands. He vaguely found himself dropping to his knees, but he was barely aware of the physical world as he sensed from afar Padme's suffering.

"Obi Wan, I can't... make... it..." Padme was panting, her face swelling red and sweat pouring from her long hair onto the bed.

Obi Wan, to his horror, sensed her heart beginning to slow. Her organs were starting to fail as all of her energy was put into the baby trying to get out.

"Padme, please," he said desparately, not knowing what to do. _I'm sorry Anakin._

Unseen by Padme, the ghost of Qui Gon reappeared at the scene. Giving Obi Wan a silent look of reassurance, the Jedi spirit placed his shimmering, transparent hand on Padme's chest as she began to fade away.

"PADME! PADME!"

"Yes, yes, Skywalker. As you can see, in her delicate condition, I am able to take away her life energy from afar to strengthen myself."

Anakin looked up to a red and black shadow coming down the corridor, half of it shining blue and half of it shining red. Mist was emerging around them as Anakin seized his blade and came forward.

"You're going to pay with your life, Palpatine," Anakin snarled as he lunged.

The blades clashing, the hooded Darth Sidious gave Anakin a gnarled smile through the red, hellish glow on his face.

"You realize you cannot win, Skywalker. Even if you strike me down today, you will fall to the dark side and the Jedi will be utterly defeated."

"ENOUGH!"

Anakin came back with a more aggressive offense, every stroke forcing Sidious backwards.

"You're getting tired, old man," Anakin said with a savage pleasure as he maintained he offensive, both savers moving wildly to defend against the other's advanced combat style, "You've used up too much of your energy."

"And from where do you think I am summoning my strength, than from your poor, weak, delicate wife?"

"Obi Wan, I'm dying..."

"No, Padme, trust me," Obi Wan urged her. As Qui Gon hovered over her, he could sense the life Force that had been departing slowly return. At the same time, Qui Gon was using his powers from beyond the grave to send calm into Padme as she began to find her will and her strength return.

Padme pushed again, crying out in pain. Obi Wan looked down, and to his sudden delight, saw the top of a head.

"You're doing it, Padme, come on, keep pushing!"

"Aaaashhhh!" Padme pushed again. About another centimeter of the baby. A faint wailing could be heard as Obi Wan gently placed his hands around the infant's head.

As Anakin saw the scene on Naboo, Padme pushing to give birth to the child, he felt Sidious prying into the corners of his mind, reading his thoughts and feelings.

"Twins," the dark lord cackled loudly as he retreated into the abyss, "So, you are having twins. Strong in the Force, like their father."

 _No, I can't let him have them. No!_

"NO!" Anakin screamed as he flew at Sidious with a wave of Force speed.

"Your feelings now betray them to. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps they will."

"NEVER!"

Anakin swing his lightsaber sideways, striking at Sidious before he could block it. The Sith master shouted in pain as the plasma made contact with his robe, leaving a long burn.

They were no longer contained by the walls of the _Eclispe,_ the mist and inferno around them was infinite as the line blurred between light and dark. The two clashed along the black hole, neither one able or willing to afford the other a nanometer of ground.

Palpatine staggered backwards into the enteral dark realm as Anakin struck again and again, his thinking put to a stop as he allowed his pure hatred to take over.

Unseen to Anakin, his eyes were turning yellow as he slowly defeated his opponent.

At last, Darth Sidious was driven to his knees, dropping his red blade. Anakin summoned it to his flesh hand with the Force, grasping his blue blade with his robotic hand.

Blades crossed at Palpatine's neck, looking through his yellow and black eyes into depths of incomprehensible evil, Anakin realized it was the same as the _Invisible Hand_ all over again, when he'd had Dooku at his mercy just weeks ago in this same position. He'd allowed the darkness to rule him then, and the influence of Sidious. Would he do the same now?

In the cockpit of his smaller starfighter, Yoda closed his eyes in sorrow as he sensed what was happening, in the realm of darkness. He was close to losing young Skywalker all over again; the Prophecy was in danger of failing...

"Come on, Padme, almost there!"

Padme gave one last, intense push as her screams echoed throughout the lakeside villa.

A weird joy coming over him, Obi Wan held the naked baby boy in his arms as it cried loudly.

"Here is your son, Padme," Obi Wan looked into the wailing child's eyes, immediately detecting the Force within, strong like his father.

Padme sat up in the bed and Obi Wan handed the baby to her. The child seemed to calm down as Padme held him. Still visible only to Obi Wan, Qui Gon smiled proudly at the baby who would one day carry on the Jedi legacy.

"Luke." Padme was smiling as she rocked the boy in her arms.

Obi Wan said, "He's beautiful Padme. Anakin's going to be so happy."

"Aaahhh" Padme cried out again as she felt another push.

Obi Wan looked to his Master, who used his energy to provide strength to Padme.

Stepping over the bodies of Typho, Dorme and the Doctor, Obi Wan experiences a twinge of guilt being consumed in joy while the three of them lay dead at the hands of Sidious.

As Padme let out another scream, Obi Wan set baby Luke in the crib nearby, then returned to Padme's side.

"Come on Padme, you've done it already, you can do it again!"

"I can't...aaaahhhhh!"

"PADME!"

Anakin stood there, both blue and red illuminating Sidious' twisted, snarling face.

"The more time you waste here, the closer she comes to death. You could have had my knowledge, to save her. Now it is too late."

"You have lied to me from the beginning? Why should I believe you now!"

Anakin was caught off guard as the face within the cloak disappeared and was replaced by a woman, crying out in pain.

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

"Nooo!" Anakin switched off both blades and knelt beside the image of Padme's face within the black cloak, "Padme, it's me! Please!"

"I can't!" Padme was screaming inside the cloak. And he could see her now, in intense pain. He sensed Obi Wan with her, Obi Wan, and Qui Gon Jinn...

Anakin felt an intense pain rippling through his stomach as he was blasted backwards, landing on his back against nothing but air and smoke.

Sidious' face was back in the cloak, and he was cackling as he blasted Anakin with lightning.

"Your feelings for her would always be the death of you, Skywalker," he laughed, "When my Master Darth Plagueis created you using the Midichlorians, he hoped to make you a powerful weapon. Now his failure is complete."

"Oh, is it?" said a deep, growling voice from beyond the inferno around them.

Sidious ceased his lightning onslaught and looked around, terror coming over his sinister features.

Anakin recovered from the dark energy, looking up as a fiery figure approached, a tall humanoid creature radiating greater power than even Sidious.

"No, it can't be!" Sidious exclaimed, his mouth agape, "You're dead! I killed you!"

"You were foolish enough to think you had learned all of my secrets," Plagueis taunted his former pupil.

From the cockpit of his fighter, Yoda concentrated with all of his night on projecting the illusion into the realm of the Dark side, knowing it would cost him his life. Already, Yoda could feel his elderly body failing him as he expended every ounce of energy he had.

In a panic, Sidious turned to the figure of Plagueis and blasted an uncontrollable torrent of lightning.

Plagueis, in the style of Master Yoda, raised his flaming hand and absorbed the lightning as it streaked towards him.

With Sidious occupied, Anakin raised his hand and slowly summoned his blue blade back to him. He got to his feet, standing up amid the vast unknown as Sidious hurled his dark power in all directions.

Plagueis leered at his apprentice and said in a very different voice, one that Anakin knew well, "Understand the nature of the Force, you never will, Sidious."

Then Plagueis transformed into the tiny, powerful figure of Master Yoda and became a green blur, spinning towards the screaming Sidious.

"Come on, Padme, I know you can do this!" Obi Wan urged her, "Just a bit farther!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Padme was screaming without restraint as the head of the second baby came through. Obi Wan took it in his hands as Qui Gon radiated his energy onto Padme, helping her body through the arduous process.

Before they knew it, Obi Wan was holding the baby girl in his arms, sensing her strong Force potential. The future looked bright for both the Skywalker bloodline and the Jedi Order as Obi Wan handed the christened Leia to her mother.

As Sidious retrieved his own lightsaber to take on Yoda's illusion, Anakin seized the moment and without another thought charged.

For a brief moment, Anakin was consumed by the anger that had previously plagued his soul. Then he sensed his children, his beautiful son and daughter, alongside Padme, brave and strong Padme.

The light and darkness with him balanced out as he struck at Sidious with aggression, but noble purpose.

Palpatine cried out as Anakin's blade cut through his arm, his lightsaber disappearing in the void.

Standing over his kill, Anakin looked back towards Master Yoda, who nodded in approval.

"The light side, not your path it is, but the path of balance, that is the true purpose of the chosen one, not with the Jedi or Sith. Your kill, this is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. You've been a great help."

"Right Qui Gon was, to decide to train you. Blind we were by our dogma."

"I hope I've done the order proud," Anakin replied as he moved his blade towards Palpatine's head.

Yoda nodded feebly and smiled for the first time at the boy he'd mistrusted for thirteen years. "May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker."

And he faded away from the inferno, which disappeared entirely. Anakin stood over Sidious in the hangar of the eclipse, the battle raging on outside.

Yoda snapped open inside his cockpit, exhausted from the effort but having produced the results he'd intended. He'd served the Order and Republic proud for eight centuries and it was time to pass the torch. He had no regrets and he was ready to move on to the realm beyond...

In the midst of the second battle of Coruscant, a tiny, green starfighter sank into the chaos, pilotless.

Anakin stared down the enemy who had eluded him and the Jedi for so long, ready to deal the final blow. As he moved his blade down, Sidious' face once again changed.

He was not wearing a cloak, but he appeared to be the kindly man to whom Anakin has long confided in, had seen as a valuable mentor and friend.

"Are you going to kill me, Anakin?" Palpatine asked, looking up with watery, blue helpless eyes.

"See you around, Chancellor."

Anakin's blade sent sparks flying when it made contact with the floor, splitting the neck in two.


	7. The Saga Continues

As was expected, Coruscant was near a flaming ruin by the time the Separatist assault had died down. The disorganized Republic and militia defense was assembled on the steps leading up to the Jedi Temple, grouped around a few key figures.

The Gungan army stood alongside the Alderaan milita as Senators Organa and Mothma took the center, along with Representative Jar Jar Binks in lieu of Padme Amidala.

All the surviving Jedi were present, including the Younglings who had survived the onslaught of the Temple. A funeral would be held that night for all the fallen, as well as millions of others who had died in the catastrophic climax of the Clone Wars.

"This, as we all are aware, had been a tragedy," Bail Organa said to the crowd, raising his voice as much as he could, "Countless lives have been lost not just today, but over the course of the long war. We shall mourn those who have died and tend to the wounds that have been dealt to the galaxy.

"However, at the end of the dark time, we enter a new era. One of peace and stability, and we must ensure the protection of our Republic!"

Applause followed, but no cheers; the atmosphere was too grim.

Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One and hero of the battle, was nowhere near the denouement.

His starfighter, Artoo as always in the Wing socket, came into orbit of Naboo, which was as lush and green as it had been when he'd first arrived as a child. Now, with the worst behind him and Obi Wan, Padme, and his two children waiting, Anakin felt as innocent and youthful as he had back then, at nine years old and more naive and idealistic than he would ever be again.

"This definitely feels like Podracing, Artoo," Anakin remarked as they passed through into the atmosphere, over the capital city Theed and the flora and fauna that blessed Naboo's countryside.

He could feel her presence growing closer as he approached the Lake Country where they had once spent several days together and later married above the sunset-stricken lakeside, with no politics, no plotting, no war...

Anakin touched down gracefully and, with Artoo at his side, rushed onto the complex, with several figures joyfully waiting.

Anakin's heart warmed as he heard the cries and saw his wife, his sweetheart, the angel he'd fallen in love with, holding a baby bundle. Obi Wan, his father, his brother, the Jedi who had bonded with him following the Battle of Naboo and continuing for all the years since, held the other baby.

"Oh, Artoo, you have no idea what I've been through," Threepio said as he reunited with his counterpart.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Luke and Leia Skywalker," Obi Wan's mustache was forced upward by his beaming lips.

Anakin placed his flesh hand onto Leia's forehead, soothing her. He reached over to Luke and touched him as well. Both babies calmed and merely made infant noises as they were cradled. Anakin could feel their force potential, but none of that concerned him now. All that mattered was that they were all okay.

Anakin turned to Padme, the woman who had kept him going all those years, and planted a hard, passionate kiss on the lips he knew so well. As she returned the kiss, the droids joined them on the villa's front lawn, happily.

"Never again will our proud democracy be divided!" Bail was shouting, increasing the enthusiasm and gradually lifting the spirits and the applause of the crowd surrounding him, "Never again will we fall prey to corruption! We shall stand proud for all time, and ensure freedom and justice for all systems!"

"Yahoo!" Jar Jar cheered, and the Younglings joined in the cheering. The older ones merely clapped, but their faces reflected the same relief and rejoicing, mixed with the bitterness of the immense loss that loomed over the victory.

As Anakin took baby Luke from Padme, he put his knuckle to the japor snippet around her neck. Obi Wan proudly handed Leia to Padme as she let out a laugh.

Anakin suddenly grew serious as the happiness around them diminished slightly.

"Master, it's Yoda, he..."

"I know, Anakin." Obi Wan put up a calming hand. "He would not want us to mourn at this time, but rejoice that he has become one with the Force."

"I suppose you're right." Anakin kissed each of his children, then wrapped his free arm around Obi Wan while holding Luke in his other.

All of the sudden, Obi Wan's comlink on his utility belt blinked, causing Anakin to silently and sadly curse all of time and space for ruining the all too short eternal precious moment.

"Yes?"

"Master Kenobi?" The voice of Quinlan Vos sounded over the lightyears of distance from Coruscant to Naboo, "We need all Jedi back in Coruscant."

Tears coming to his eyes as his fears of loss became all too real, Anakin took his saber from his belt and handed it to Obi Wan. Obi Wan stroked the metal in his hand and held back tears of his own. He knew what this meant, and while it had always been inevitable, it would never have been any less painful.

"You are my brother Anakin. I love you."

One last hug between Master and Padawan.

Then, Obi Wan exchanged kisses on the cheek with Padme, then kissed each of the Skywalker babies.

Anakin and Padme watched together with bittersweet emotion as Obi Wan turned and headed back to the hangar out back where his own starfighter awaited.

They stood there with their babies and the droids as Obi Wan's red and white fighter launched off into the blue sky and disappeared in the clouds...

On Coruscant, the Jedi council met in the round chamber, as Master Kenobi shook hands with Chancellor Organa.

The Senate applauded as the new constitution was ratified, effectively reinstating all defected Separatist systems into the Republic and declaring the Clone Wars over.

The clones entered thousands of rehab centers across the Core Worlds as all droid armies were shut down, planets from Naboo to Tatooine, Utapah to Kashyyyk celebrated victory and peace.

Master Kenobi stood alone in the council chamber, looking out to the sunset. His mind and heart was far from Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, touching down on a household on Naboo.

Standing on the balcony, Anakin gazed at the sunset across the lake, sensing his Master and wishing him all the strength of the Force.

After putting both of her children to rest in the nursery, Padme came by his side and patted him on the back. They were joined by Artoo and Threepio, as well as Owen and Beru, having been invited from Tatooine, looking over the lake that extended into the jungles beyond...

Above the water, amidst the horizon, a single, blue ghost appeared. Anakin smiled in recognition as Qui Gon proudly watched over them all.

Inside the Temple, Obi Wan peacefully smiled as he too sensed the presence of his old Master.

Beside Qui Gon appeared Yoda, filled with peace and purpose and ready to guide future generations with all the wisdom of his lifetime.

A third figure appeared amidst the two Jedi, one not as strong in the Force, but able to come back from the Netherworld in spirit to watch over her son and grandchildren. Anakin choked and felt a lump in his throat as Shmi Skywalker gazed down at him.

Then the family turned to go in, entirely happy and at peace. The spirits over the lake remained a while longer, then faded into the dusk.

 **The end**


End file.
